Kidd tries Wii Fit
by Cronushater276
Summary: just as the title says, read to find out what happens...ENJOY! R


_Authors Note: There is a back story to this fan-fic. My sister and I where playing Wii Fit and thought this up while getting her COB (Center of Balance)….in case you don't know what Wii Fit is…just Google it XD and well, now you'll find out how hilarity can ensue with a Wii Fit if you get anime characters to play anyway __J enjoy!_

Oh yea this "_means thoughts"_

_*This is actions*_

_(my thoughts)_

*times and places….duh xD*

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

*7:00 a.m.*

Soul woke up hoping to have a cool morning with no Blair in the house and no school. Well, he got one of them. They had all just gone on a mission and where told to stay home for a day or two before returning to school. How did Soul find out? Why with Blair waking him up and telling him they could have a fun day at home. And that's when Maka walked by and saw…you can guess the rest.

"I didn't even do anything Maka! She walks in on her own!" Soul said will he grumped over his cereal Maka refused to let him have the bacon and eggs she made earlier.

"Then why don't you get a spell put on your room so she can't get in seeing as locks don't work." Maka said .

"Beca-….why didn't I think of that!" Soul said hitting his head on the table.

"Anyway Kidd invited us over to his house at 8:00, it's 7:20 now so hurry up and finish eating so we aren't late." Maka said while putting her dishes in the sink.

"Fine, fine. Wait? Can't we just take my bike? Then we don't have to rush." Soul said stuffing his mouth with food, but managing to still talk clearly.

"It's not that far, but sure, beats walking." Maka said leaving the kitchen, she turned back and said, "there is leftover bacon y-" but Soul had already stuffed the bacon in his mouth, "Oh. Never mind" and continued to walk to her room.

*Meanwhile at Black Star and Tsubaki's place at 7:30*

"TSUBAKI THAT WAS AN AWESOME BREAKFAST!" Black Star yelled after eating waffles, bacon, omelets and sausages.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, now lets get going, we have to be at Kidd's house by 8:00" Tusbaki said after the last dish was put away.

"Why are we going over there again?" Black Star asked already halfway out the door.

"He said 'I want to show you something that I saw a couple of girls playing in Canada the last time I was there' I wonder what it could be"

"If it's something he wants to show the Great Black Star it must be something awesome! Well what are we waiting for? LETS GO!" Black Star took off running down the street towards Death the Kidd's house.

*7:59 Death the Kidd's house*

"Liz? Patty? Crona? Is everything ready?" Kidd asked after eating his somehow symmetrical eggs and sausage.

"Yea it is but I ain't playing I just got a pedi" Liz said walking out of the room

"I'll play!" Patty said happily

"I've never played a game like this before. I don't know what to do, I'm not sure I can handle it!" Crona said desperately.

"Silly Crona non of us have we'll learn together, ok?" Maka said walking into the room. "Liz let us in." she said turning to Kidd.

"Your right on time it is exactly 8 o'clock, _sigh_, the perfect number! It has complete symmetry!" Kidd said incredibly happy.

"Yea, yea we know can we get on with this cool game that must be shared already." Soul said leaning against a wall.

"IT'S THIS!" Patty exclaimed will pointing to the TV with a Wii placed directly in the middle in front of the TV.

"That's just the Wii we all have one what's so special about it?" Black Star asked a little put out.

"It's a new game that came out, you can test your strength, endurance and balance with it." Liz said walking back into the room with chips and pop.

"It's called" _*pulls out*_ "Wii Fit" Kidd said, "I though we could all have fun and try this out."

Everybody started thinking _"how does that work?"_

"OK why not? Our Wii is already synced up so our Mii's can transfer to this one." Maka said already having pulled out the instructions and read through them.

"Might as well give it a try Black Star," Tsubaki said wanting to know how is works.

"Alright and hey, I can train with this thing!" Black Star said while reading the box.

"I don't know if I can handle this, but I-I-I'll Tr-T-Try" Crona said.

"YAY!" Patty cheered.

Kidd went and set up the balance board Maka explained how it worked to everyone. _(Google magic my friends)_ Then everyone started to snack because Kidd was obsessed about getting the Board into complete symmetry.

"FINALLY LETS TRY ALREADY!" Black Star yelled after Kidd finally got it into place.

"Who wants to go first?" Maka asked.

"ME PLEASE!" Patty exclaimed.

"Sure go ahead."

Patty got on and stood there for a while but got bored and ran off to do something more entertaining. Tsubaki went next and while she stood pretty she still leaned. Maka leaned a more to her left than her right and Soul leaned to the right. Crona shook to much to get a really clear reading but it looks like he shakes in prefect balance. Liz still refused to try it. Kidd was up next and he stood there, well he didn't shake at all somehow….but was 0.01 to the left.

"HOW? HOW COULD I NOT BE IN PERFECT SYMMETERY! I'M A DISCRASE!" Kidd yelled while collapsing into a corner that suddenly had a really depressed aura surrounding it.

"Come on Kidd, it's not that big of a deal, it's 0.01 for crying out loud" Liz said kneeling next to him.

"Besides you have white streaks on one side all the time you can never be in perfect symmetry." Patty said happily.

Liz hit her-self in the forehead while Kidd sank deeper into depression.

"WELL MY TURN!" Black Star cheered while getting on the balance board.

"Try to stand as still as possible" Tsubaki said calmly

"And don't run off like Patty." Soul snickered

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! What was that for?" Soul said holding his head.

"Because you where being rude." Maka said, _"and for this morning."_

"I was just telling the truth" Soul muttered.

"Look he's done" Crona said to shocked to stutter

"How did-" Maka started

"HE do it?" Soul finished _(awww they finished each other sentences)_

"WHY DID HE GET PREFECT SYMMEYTRY!" Kidd yelled.

_Well there ya go my first fan-fic….on this site anyway and about Soul Eater, so please if you read review and tell me what you think. And if you wanna read more by me, wait until I post more or check out my other account Kinkyhohater01 at only if you wanna though *uses mind control power* you want to! Mwahahahaha! Anyway bye guys! _


End file.
